


School Famous

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [35]
Category: Attack On The Pin-Up Boys, Super Junior
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My duties are to the student council," said Ryeowook, and adjusted his glasses. "And class president Siwon." Jongwoon nodded. "Oh, right, of course."</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Famous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thundersquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersquall/gifts).



> for sheena (again). combination of her asking me to do yewook cock worship and something with [ryeowook in a school uniform](http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/6aabd90bgw1dz0rbofk3qg.gif)

It didn't happen to Jongwoon  _too_  often because he was usually busy with concerts, and the sort. Well sure, he had fans, yeah, girls  _and_  guys; they never got close enough to him to actually talk to him, though, which he sort of wanted. And his bandmates--well, all of them were guys, and none of them seemed to want to come onto him or anything like that.  
  
So, at school, when Jongwoon was putting his books back in his locker--he was well aware that people were staring at him because of that whole getting-shit-thrown-at-his-face incident and he was  _known_ , but hardly anyone actually came up to talk to him--he was just about to close it when someone appeared at his side and said, "Good job at that concert yesterday, hyung!"  
  
He turned around. It was that kid on student council, Ryeowook. Jongwoon remembered him always trailing after the class president.  
  
"Where's your friend, Siwon?" he asked, as politely as possible. The student council kids didn't hang out with the concert kids that much, and vice versa.  
  
"Oh, at one of his meetings, you know how he is." Ryeowook chuckled. He looked kind of ridiculous in those glasses, Jongwoon thought, but at an angle, it was cute, too. And the longer he stared, the cuter Ryeowook looked.  
  
He cleared his throat: He'd barely talked to the kid before, and he couldn't start hitting on him now. "Uh," he said. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"No, just, you were good last night," said Ryeowook. "Really good." He was smiling now. Jongwoon had always been under the impression that he was meeker; then again, he didn't know him very well. "I might just buy a CD," Ryeowook said.  
  
"Great," said Jongwoon. "Uh, thanks! I gotta get to class, but I'll see you around." He started to leave down the hall.  
  
"See you!" Ryeowook called back.  
  
*

 

Jongwoon didn't look for Ryeowook at his next concert, which was that weekend. He  _definitely_  didn't, he told himself, but spotted Ryeowook at the back of the crowd in the middle of his second to last song.  
  
He couldn't exactly go out to the crowd after the concert for fear of being mobbed (somehow, after getting hit in the face last year, the fans became even more rabid than usual), but on Monday he ran into Ryeowook during lunch and Ryeowook said, "Great job on Saturday!"  
  
"Thanks," said Jongwoon, and picked out an apple. "Do you have an interest in music?"  
  
"Sort of. But my duties are to the student council," said Ryeowook, and adjusted his glasses. "And class president Siwon."  
  
Jongwoon nodded. "Oh, right, of course."  
  
"Do you want to sit at the student council table?" Ryeowook offered.  
  
Jongwoon was thrown off. "Er," he said. "Isn't there, like, a rule that says that people not in student council can't exactly sit at the student council table?"  
  
"Well, yeah," said Ryeowook, "but I'm sure Siwon will make you an exception!"  
  
They made their way to the table and as Ryeowook sat down at his usual spot next to Siwon, Siwon glared up at Jongwoon who was still standing around awkwardly.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, my friend, Jongwoon hyung," said Ryeowook. "You should let him sit with us." He started on his carrots.  
  
Siwon's eyes narrowed and Jongwoon gulped; he was sure Siwon could see through his rocker hair and earrings, and suddenly felt very stupid. "It's--" he started to say to Ryeowook.  
  
"You're that famous kid, right?" said Siwon. "The one who was hit by shit? And has a lot of concerts and stuff?"  
  
"Um," said Jongwoon. "Yeah."  
  
Siwon turned back to his food again, which looked untouched. "You can sit with us," he said offhandedly, and Jongwoon, surprised, sunk down at the seat next to Ryeowook.  
  
Ryeowook shot him a grin.  
  
*

 

"That was cool of the class president to let me sit with you guys," said Jongwoon when they were at Ryeowook's locker after school. It turned out that they had Physics together so they'd spent most of that class talking, even though some of Jongwoon's band-friends were giving him odd looks for associating with the student council. Jongwoon had wanted to mess their experiment up but Ryeowook had insisted for them to follow the directions. Jongwoon had thumped him on the back of his head and called him a pathetic shoe shiner, to which Ryeowook responded that that was Siwon's nickname for him.  
  
Ryeowook took his backpack out of his locker and smiled. "That's because I knew he would," he said to Jongwoon. "He's always doing things to make the student council look more powerful and boost our reputation. Having a famous person sit with us does just that."  
  
"I'm not  _that_  famous," said Jongwoon. "No one ever--"  
  
Siwon walked by then, and paused as he approached them. Jongwoon stared as Siwon looked him up and down.  
  
"You can sit with us again if you want," Siwon said, in the most uncaring voice Jongwoon had ever heard.  
  
"Uh," said Jongwoon. "Thank you."  
  
"Not just at lunch," said Siwon. "But whenever."  
  
"Um."  
  
"Good," said Siwon, and then turned to Ryeowook. "Ryeowook. Meeting at my house tonight. Come an hour early. Don't be late."  
  
"I won't!" Ryeowook said eagerly, and then Siwon nodded at him too, before walking off.  
  
"Is he always a robot like that?" asked Jongwoon.  
  
Ryeowook giggled. "That's what  _everyone_  says," he said. "They say that he doesn't have a heart."  
  
"Does he?" asked Jongwoon. "You're closest to him, right?"  
  
Ryeowook shrugged. "Doesn't mean I know." He shut his locker.  
  
"Well uh," said Jongwoon, as Ryeowook pulled his big jacket on over his school uniform. He looked like a giant marshmallow, Jongwoon thought. "See you."  
  
"Yeah," said Ryeowook brightly, eyes grinning through his glasses. "See you!"  
  
*

 

His dreams at night were getting increasingly focused on one person, instead of a vague idea of a guy--Ryeowook, Jongwoon knew, the tenth night that he woke up in a sweat and completely hard. He wasn't even sure if it was a spontaneous thing that happened after just meeting Ryeowook--if it was, he wasn't complaining. It was stupid, because every time he was at school he watched every one of Ryeowook's angles, seeing him from the side, up front, behind--and at night he'd have dreams about him, so accurate and vivid that sometimes Jongwoon would talk into school thinking they'd happened and then realizing that they didn't.  
  
The dreams were also causing him inconvenient arousals at school, and now that he sat with Ryeowook at lunch (his band friends were  _constantly_  giving him flack for it, like, "Turn into a goody-two shoes now, Jongwoon?" "Yeah, are you gonna wanna be a teacher now when you grow up?" "What happened to being a rockstar and touring the nation, huh?"), his focus was being even more drawn to Ryeowook's  _mouth_. There actually wasn't even anything arousing about it, if you didn't count the way Ryeowook licked his lips every time before starting to eat, or sucked on his spoon to get all the taste from his soup, or puckered his lips when he drank his milk, or--  
  
"Uh," said Jongwoon, standing up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."  
  
Ryeowook and everyone else stared up at him, but Jongwoon was already scrambling out of the bench and dashing to the men's restroom. Once he locked himself in a stall, he bit his lip; could he hold it back? It would be gross and a little bit unhygienic since this was a dirty school bathroom, but--  
  
No, he couldn't, and Jongwoon jerked himself off with shame and had to bite his tongue hard to stop himself from groaning Ryeowook's name. And when he was done, he leaned against the bathroom stall and rested his forehead against the cool metal and sighed,  _"Ryeowook."_  
  
*

 

"Uh," said Jongwoon, after the bell had rung and he was at Ryeowook's locker again. "There's something that I have to tell you."  
  
"Hmm?" Ryeowook didn't look up from packing his backpack.  
  
It was odd because Ryeowook had acted perfectly fine during Physics--focusing all his attention on Jongwoon, laughing at the dumb jokes he made and the stories he told about post-concert parties that he had with his band. Now Ryeowook seemed like he was pointedly trying to avoid Jongwoon's eyes.  
  
"It's kind of dumb," said Jongwoon, "and you might not like it, but--"  
  
"I know," interrupted Ryeowook.  
  
Jongwoon stared. "What?"  
  
"I know," Ryeowook repeated. "At lunch, I, uh--followed you." When he looked up at Jongwoon again, Jongwoon saw that his cheeks looked a little bit pink, his glasses slightly misty.  
  
"You did?" said Jongwoon, his heart sinking into his stomach.  
  
Ryeowook nodded. "I, uh, had an idea of what you were doing," he said. "And then I heard you say my name. And I--"  
  
"I'm sorry!" said Jongwoon. "I didn't mean to--I don't want you to hate me or anyth--"  
  
Ryeowook slammed his locker shut and looked at Jongwoon. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.  
  
"For the record," he said, leaning forward so that their faces were a bit closer. "I liked you first."  
  
*

 

It didn't happen to Jongwoon  _too_  often, but he and Ryeowook were teenage, hormonal boys, and when they remembered that the hallway was still crowded with students, Jongwoon muttered, "Bathroom?" and Ryeowook nodded and echoed back, "Bathroom."  
  
Jongwoon grabbed his wrist--it was small and thin and Jongwoon just kind of wanted to cuddle with it--and pulled him into the nearest men's restroom. One of the stalls was occupied but they didn't care; Jongwoon shoved Ryeowook into the third one over and pushed him against the stall door and Ryeowook said, "That was a little violent, was it?"  
  
Jongwoon released his grip and said, "Sorry--" but then Ryeowook said, with a glint in his eye, "No, it's okay, I like violent."  
  
Ryeowook was  _smirking_ , and that was all kinds of not okay, and Jongwoon shoved his mouth against Ryeowook's, ears drinking it up when Ryeowook moaned into it. Ryeowook was hard through his pants, Jongwoon could tell, because the uniform spring trousers were especially thin--he pressed his own crotch against Ryeowook's, and Ryeowook let out a little whine in his mouth.  
  
"You're so hot," Ryeowook rasped, "when you sing, in those red skinny jeans. And I love your hair." He tangled his fingers into Jongwoon's hair.  
  
That was even worse, and Jongwoon wanted nothing more but to have Ryeowook right then and there, fucking him against the dirty bathroom floor--he couldn't, though, because he didn't have any lube and he didn't want to hurt Ryeowook, of all things. He wound his fingers around Ryeowook's tie and kissed him, sliding the lapels of his school jacket down; Ryeowook kissed him too, glasses sliding down his nose and bumping against Jongwoon's eyes.  
  
"Ow," Jongwoon murmured, and Ryeowook smiled and said, "Sorry." He took them off and folded them into his pocket, and then grabbed Jongwoon's face and kissed him back. Jongwoon let Ryeowook take control, and when Ryeowook stared toward his chin and neck, sucking at his skin, Jongwoon sighed. He was getting harder than ever.  
  
Ryeowook seemed to notice. He slipped his hand down to Jongwoon's pelvis, palm touching his bare skin. "Let me take care of that, okay?" he whispered into Jongwoon's ear, and Jongwoon nodded, standing in place as Ryeowook got down on his knees.  
  
Ryeowook unzipped his trousers carefully, and Jongwoon watched--it took all of him not to tear  _Ryeowook's_  pants off, and fuck him right there, in his little schoolboy outfit, mutter things like,  _Yeah, vice president of this school, aren't you? Gonna tell me what to do, or gonna let a delinquent get away with it?_ (Although Jongwoon wasn't sure if Ryeowook was actually vice president, and Jongwoon was only a delinquent on certain levels.) But then Ryeowook's fingers slid along his clock and Jongwoon groaned, throwing his head back.  
  
"Dude," they heard someone say from outside. "Is someone having sex in one of those stalls?"  
  
Ryeowook froze, still holding onto Jongwoon, and he couldn't take it. "Don't stop," Jongwoon whispered.  
  
"Ew," said another voice. "Gross. Let's go see who it is."  
  
"Don't  _stop_ ," said Jongwoon, and gently pushed down at Ryeowook's head. Ryeowook glanced up at him, but then eyed Jongwoon's cock. Licked its tip.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," said Jongwoon, leaning against the stall wall for support.  
  
"Dude," said the voice again. "I think it's two dudes!"  
  
"Gross!" said the other voice, and then they heard the restroom door open in close.  
  
"Thank god," said Jongwoon, as Ryeowook glanced to the side, looking concerned. "Now I think we're alone--"  
  
Ryeowook licked a stripe up his cock, cutting Jongwoon off promptly, and Jongwoon groaned into his arm again. "That's for nearly scaring me," said Ryeowook, and then continued licking all around at the tip of Jongwoon's cock, making the rest of him feel unviolated. "But this is better than I've ever imagined, so it's okay."  
  
"Okay--" said Jongwoon, before Ryeowook continued mouthing at him again.  
  
"Do you know," said Ryeowook, around swirling his tongue on Jongwoon's cock, licking him up and down--when Jongwoon looked down at him, he was holding the base gently, like every inch of Jongwoon's cock was something precious, "how long I've wanted this? How long I've wanted you?"

 

"I--" because Jongwoon hadn't really paid much attention to Ryeowook before, he guessed.  
  
"Your dick, your  _everything_."  
  
Ryeowook stopped and looked up at him, and Jongwoon saw that his eyes were glossy--possibly from not wearing his glasses. He looked back down at Jongwoon's cock and Jongwoon saw his mouth open, drooling faintly.  
  
"You can suck it, if you want," Jongwoon offered before he could stop himself.  
  
"Oh," said Ryeowook, "of  _course_  I want. I want it more than--"  
  
He hungrily sucked Jongwoon into his mouth and Jongwoon let out a stiff groan, burying his face into his arm as Ryeowook took him in, not even needing to Jongwoon to thrust because Ryeowook was doing just that, with his lips, with his mouth. Jongwoon looked down; Ryeowook's cheeks were hollowed and deep and he was stroking the top of his cock while he sucked on what he could, and that was all,  _all_  Jongwoon needed before--  
  
"I'm going to," he said, and then came before he could even finish his sentence, one hand gripping onto Ryeowook's hair and ear--the first part of Ryeowook that he could grab--the other curled into a tight fist as he pressed his face into the crook of his own arm.  
  
When he finished he pulled Ryeowook back up; Ryeowook tasted salty and bitter, like his come, but it was Ryeowook so he didn't mind at all. He said to Ryeowook, breaking a millimeter apart, "I can return the favor."  
  
Ryeowook grinned against his mouth. "You don't have to," he said, pecking Jongwoon on the lips again. "That was all I wanted."  
  
"Don't say that," said Jongwoon, heart thumping rapidly. "You should want more.  _I_  want more."  
  
Ryeowook was still grinning. "Okay," he said. "But I think we can be classier than doing it here."  
  
*  
  
"Ryeowook," said Siwon the next morning.  
  
Jongwoon had come to school with Ryeowook, so he was at his locker too.  
  
"Um, yes, Siwon?" said Ryeowook, timidly looking up at him.  
  
"There's a rumor going around that two students had sex on school property yesterday," said Siwon, and Ryeowook gulped.  
  
Jongwoon glanced nervously between the both of them.  
  
"Make sure we catch whomever it is," said Siwon, and then left.  
  
"Yes sir!" Ryeowook said happily to his retreating back. He shut his locker.  
  
"Wait," said Jongwoon. "What are we going to do about that, then? I mean--"  
  
"Shh!" Ryeowook pressed his finger against Jongwoon's lips, still staring off at where Siwon had left. "He has ears everywhere."  
  
Jongwoon licked Ryeowook's finger.  
  
"Hey!" said Ryeowook, jerking it back, and Jongwoon smirked.  
  
"I couldn't help it."  
  
"I should've known better to get involved with a rebel like you," said Ryeowook, raising his chin and sniffing.  
  
"You should've," said Jongwoon, "but you didn't." He put his arm around Ryeowook's waist. "So what are you gonna do about the sex rumor?"  
  
"I'll just blame it on the judo club or the dance team, or something," said Ryeowook. "Everyone thinks their captains are fucking, anyways."  
  
Jongwoon laughed and buried his face into Ryeowook's shoulder. Ryeowook chuckled too, and didn't pull away.


End file.
